User blog:SteampunkFox001/How to make Roleplays/Stories/Shows Part 1:How to set up the RP/Story/Episode
Hello people of JTH Wiki my name is Spiderboy2012 and I am here to show noobies how to make RolePlays and Stories in different formats like the ones i mostly use. For Exp. go to Ultimate Prototype. (My only finished RP) Ok first I am going to show what I do to set up a Roleplay. Step 1. Write a summary at the top like this. But of course with words. Step 2. Add the rules. Rules 1. Dont G-Mod 2. Don't Speedhack 3. Keep it PG-13 4. Keep on track of the RP You can add as many rules as you want! Step 3. Add a strike/ban box. You should have atleast 3 strikes for the person to be banned. Banned (After 3 strikes your out :D) BobtheTroll LolloltheMaster Step 4. Make the characters box. Characters (H = Hero, V = Villain, N = Neutral) Spiderboy2099's Characters *Noah the Hedgehog (H) *Joker the Demihog (V) Bill's Characters *Billy the Cat (H) *Natso the Dragon (N) Step 4. Add the first Chapter/Part. Part 1: Tutorial Spider: Now that this Chapter is done add as many as you want you can even have .5 chapters like 2.5 or even 25.5! Story Tutorial Time Now that the RP part is done now we move on to Story set up. Step 1. Keep all steps same do not have rules and ban box but if you have multiple people across the wikia taking place in the story keep the rules and ban box. Step 2: Instead of having Parts I usually only use Chapters for stories. Chapter 1: Story Time "Now that those steps are gone now we move to how to do this." said Spiderboy. Spiderboy grabbed his script of what to type here and continued to type. "Instead of using RP like text use text like you see in books like Harry Potter or The Hunger Games for examples." said Spider. Show Tutorials Step 1: Add a summary about what the show is about and who is the main character. Step 2: Add a character list. Step 3. Add an episode list. Step 4. Once you have the episodes for the first season planned you can make a seperate page or make the episodes be on the same page as the episode and characters list. Step 5. Below the episode list/episodes I recommend adding a gallery of what the characters look like to help the readers imagine easier. :) Part 1 End Now that This Tutorial is done next time I will talk about how to not FailRP. Finished Parts RP Summary: Rules 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Ban Box (3 Strikes your out) Characters Spiderboy's Characters *Noah the Hedgehog (H) Part/Chapter 1: Hi Noah: Hi everyone! ___________________________________________________________________________ Story/Book Summary: Rules & Ban Box if needed Characters Chapter 1: Test "Hello, my name is Noah." said Noah. ___________________________________________________________________________ Show Summary Characters Episode List Episode 1: Test (if want episode of same page) Picture Gallery Category:Blog posts